Comienzo en sangre
by lobunaluna
Summary: Muchos comienzos, empiezan con el final de algo más. (NO YAOI)


**_Saint Seiya no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Comienzo en sangre.<span>_

Humanos, seres patéticos y ególatras que solo se interesan en todo aquello que les pueda dar un bien económico o satisfacer sus deseos más bajos. Por culpa de ellos, la sangre se intoxica se vuelve agria en nuestros labios y nos obligan a invernar por largas generaciones.

Encontrar un humano de sangre pura es prácticamente un reto, y un manjar, para nosotros. Podemos estar varias temporadas acechando a las personas que posee la sangre libre de esas molestas toxinas. Toxinas que el ser humano genera en su propio cuerpo por causa de los vicios mundanos.

No puedes comparar la sangre de un fumador con la de un atleta, tampoco la de un drogadicto con quien no toma más que una aspirina. TODO altera la sangre, queramos o no, tenemos que esforzarnos cada vez más para obtener sangre que valga la pena.

Su sangre vale la pena, su vida vale la pena... Él vale la pena, dado que no siempre es bueno arriesgarse y en mi opinión esta vez sí vale la pena el riesgo. Hay más cazadores de lo que cualquiera pensaría, pero por suerte no hay ninguno en esta zona.

En esta bella mansión que respeta totalmente la arquitectura oriental vive un joven de cabellos verdes gráciles, piel delicada como el pétalo de una rosa, ojos esmeraldas y brillantes como las estrellas. No hay que ser un genio, ni muy avispado, para saber que clase de sangre corre por sus venas.

Le he observado por varias lunas, tienes una rutina no marcada. Haces siempre lo mismo, pero de forma desordenada... Siempre cambias algo para que el día sea distinto. ¿Sera eso que los humanos llaman feng shui?

Ya el sol se ha ocultado, para mi sorpresa, has decidido hacer los deberes en el patio... Aprovechando cada caricia producida por el suave viento primaveral... Que envidia, desearía ser parte del aire para poder acariciar tu tersa y rosada piel.

Una fiesta por sus 16 años, estudias en casa y casi ni sales, por lo tanto la gran mayoría han de ser conocidos de tu padre que tu no conoces. Muchos posan sus miradas en ti, nadie sospecha lo que tengo planeado darte como obsequio cuando todos se retiren. Me muevo como uno más en la fiesta, hablando con cada persona (incluso con tu padre quien seguramente se retirara con su amante cuando el ultimo invitado lo haya hecho). Me muestro como uno más entre todos, captando también miradas escrutadoras y susurros por los bajos.

Todos se retiran, al fin solo quedas tu y la servidumbre. Observo todo atentamente desde mi sitio privilegiado. No me he acercado a ti, aunque estoy seguro que me sonreiste (a la distancia) durante la fiesta.

¿Sera que sabes que soy?

¿Sabes lo que te haré esta noche?

¿Acaso que dejaras la ventana abierta es una invitación?

Enserio quieres dejarme las cosas tan fáciles, parece que si...

Cuando entro a la habitación, te encuentro sentado en la cama mirando una foto enmarcada. Ni siquiera levantas la vista, aunque estoy seguro que sabes que estoy ahí. Me acerco a ti con un andar silencioso, soy más silencioso que los fantasmas cuando quiero. Soy más grácil que el viento y más tierno que un bebe. Levantas la mirada y tus ojos verdes se posan en los míos.

-Ya me pensaba a preocupar... Estuviste mucho tiempo vigilando, pero jamás te acercaste...-en eso veo la foto, es de un chico de cabellos azules y ojos celestes- es mi hermano... Lo quiero ver de nuevo... No me importa si debo morir para ello.-No puedo evitar hacer una mueca.

Esta no es por el lúgubre deseo del joven, si no por que la tristeza arruina a la sangre. Se me escapo ese detalle, nunca tuve en cuenta que podrías estar triste. Aunque esta la posibilidad de que tu sangre se vuelva dulce minutos antes de tu muerte.

-¿Acaso deseas estar junto a tu hermano?

-Si, mi vida no es igual... Mi padre lo dejo morir no estuvo a su lado cuando su vida se apago... No le vio sufrir y pelear con esa enfermedad, no vio el alivio llegar con la muerte...-el chico cerro los ojos- mi vida, no es vida... Solo quiero reunirme con la única persona que me hacia tener una... Toda esta existencia es vacía...

-Comprendo- el joven sonrió de medio lado- por eso me dejas entrar a tu habitación y sospecho que te expusiste otras tantas veces...-ahora lo veía claro- esperando que te mate...

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías hacer?-pregunto el joven en un tono calmo.

-Si y no.

-¿Como es eso?-el adolescente le miro- ¿Como es que quieres y no matarme?

-Yo también tuve a alguien que hacia sentir que mi existencia valía la pena, al igual que tú lo he perdido...-informo el vampiro, mientras se sentaba junto al menor y cruzaba las piernas despreocupadamente- ahora siento mi vida vacía... Ya no tengo quien la haga sentir llena.-dejo libre un suspiro- no es necesario un amor para llenar tu vida, con un excelente amigo es suficiente.

-¿Como puedes vivir con eso? ¿Con el saber que ya no estará?

-No vivo, solo me limito a existir-admitió tranquilo- lo mismo has estado haciendo... Solo te limitas a respirar y llevar a cabo acciones para demostrar que aun existes esperando que alguien te rescate o te deje morir de una vez...

-No entiendo...

-Estas en el agua... Esperas que alguien te lance el salvavidas o te arroje la piedra que hará que te hundas de una vez por todas.

-Ya lo entendí...

-¿Quieres morir... por que quieres ver a tu hermano?-el hombre le miro con los ojos entornados- o quieres morir por que ya no soportas el vacío de tu vida...

-Mi hermano llenaba mi vida, era mi luz en este mundo oscuro... -admitió el joven, mientras abrazaba la fotografía.-Ahora entiendo eso que dicen "no dejes que alguien sea tu todo, por que cuando ya no este estarás sin nada"

-Mi mejor amigo también era la luz que llenaba mi vida, su presencia alumbraba mi lúgubre inmortalidad-informo el vampiro- he recorrido el mundo, por siglos, en su compañía... Pero sabiendo sus deseos... No me he dejado extinguir, por que él hubiera deseado que viviera... y siguiera adelante...-dejo libre un suspiro- aunque me cuesta cumplir su deseo en este camino solitario- ¿Estoy hablando de la vida con mi presa? Si Camus viera esto ahora dejaría su porte frió y se estaría riendo con ganas.

-Lo mismo me dijo él-el joven miro la fotografía- pero es muy difícil, cuando no...

-...se tiene a nadie que te brinde afecto-el vampiro sonrió de medio lado.- Creo que debo presentarme...-el vampiro se paro y se puso delante del joven.- Mi nombre, desde hace siglos, es Milo.

-Shun.-el chico estrecho temerosamente la mano del ser.- ¿Me mataras?

-No sé...-admitió- es la primera vez, que siento ligera empatía hacia mi presa...-el menor sonrío levemente, pero noto donde se posaba en esos momentos la mirada del joven identificado como Milo.

-A pesar de tenerme "empatía"... ¿Aun deseas morderme?-inquirió sutilmente.

-Dime... Si tuvieras mucha hambre y te ofrecen un trozo de pan duro ¿Lo comerías?

-Si.

-Bueno. Lo mismo me pasa ahora-informo ligeramente burlón- tengo hambre y escucho a la sangre latir en tu cuello...-Shun se llevó una mano inconsciente a ese lugar- no te morderé, si comienzas a gritar... tus gritos alertarían a la servidumbre.

-Duermen en las habitaciones de servicio... Al otro lado de la casa-admitió el menor, mientras dejaba la foto en su mesa de luz- nunca me escucharían gritar...-el vampiro entorno los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia el menor.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-pregunto en un tono helado.- ¿Acaso deseas que realmente te mate? Pensé que solo era un estúpido deseo suicida momentáneo.

-Si... ya no soporto mi existencia vacía.-Shun cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron de ellos- A nadie le importo, ni siquiera a mi propio padre.

-¿Quieres probar tus palabras?-el vampiro se arrodillo a su lado y le miro a los ojos- me apena ver a alguien tan joven deseando la muerte...-como lamento haber entablado conversación contigo, ya no puedo tomar tu vida tan fácilmente.- Podemos ver si en realidad no le importas a nadie...

-¿Cómo quieres que pruebe mis palabras?-pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Yo necesito comer y tu saber si a alguien le importas verdaderamente...-el vampiro hizo que el chico se acostara y le desabotono los últimos botones de la camisa...- no te preocupes, no te matare...

-¿Que harás?-pregunto con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Me quedare cerca... A los ojos de todos, solo estarás débil y enfermo...-informo el vampiro, mientras hacía que el chico pusiera su rostro de lado y dejara visible su carótida.- Si nadie muestra genuino interés por tu vida, te daré la muerte que deseas...

-¿En caso contrario?-pregunto el muchacho, en el mismo tono.

-Vivirás... Pero tú tienes que sentir que realmente le importas a alguien...-informo el vampiro antes de morder al chico, quien dejo libre una queja y aferro las mantas por breves segundos antes de que sus manos quedaran laxas.

Paso una semana. En esa semana el vampiro estaba siempre (a escondidas de las personas y solo entraba cuando el joven estaba solo) esperando a ver quién se presentaba con el genuino interés de saber cómo se encontraba el menor. El único que realmente se preocupaba por él, era el ser que iba a arrebatarle la vida el único que realmente le pregunta (con verdadera preocupación cómo se sentía) era el vampiro.

Milo se sentaba a su lado y le contaba historias de los lugares que había visitado y como en un pueblo aborigen él y su amigo habían sido tomados como deidades. Varias de esas anécdotas le habían sacado risas al muchacho, quien cuando reía por momentos recuperaba algo de color en su pálida tez y hacia sonreír a su vez al vampiro.

* * *

><p>-Milo...<p>

-¿Mmm?-el vampiro estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, acariciando los cabellos del muchacho esperando a que se durmiera.

-¿Tu cuentas como persona?-pregunto con un susurro.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Si cuentas como persona...?

-Por supuesto que soy persona...-el vampiro le miro algo perdido- ¿Por qué?

-Porque siento que te importo...-admitió, el chico, en un susurro. El vampiro sonrío ligeramente no le iba a dar la razón al chico, pero tampoco la iba a negar.- ¿Cómo es el mundo de halla afuera?

-Hermoso...

-Mi hermano quería conocer el mundo...-admitió el chico- queríamos recorrerlo cuando fuéramos mayores... ¿Te iras a recorrer el mundo?

-Posiblemente.-admitió.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Shun... Eres humano y me retrasarías...-admito Milo con algo de desgano- además, llegaría un momento que ya no podrías hacer determinadas cosas por la edad...

-¿Y si fuera como tú?-el vampiro le miro- TU necesitas un compañero de viaje y yo...-miro hacia otro lado- alguien que me haga sentir que le importo...

-Si te transformo, no habrá marcha atrás.

-No me importa-admitió el chico, mientras el vampiro cambiaba de posición y se sentaba a su lado.- esta vida... es vacía... Nadie me extrañaría... Tú mismo lo notaste, solo se acercaron por sus deberes para con un enfermo. Mi padre sabe que estoy mal, pero tampoco ha hecho acto de presencia siquiera.

-Si así lo piensas...-el vampiro abrazo al muchacho que seguía postrado y le miro a los ojos- no habrá marcha atrás.-le repitió.

-No me importa.-fueron las únicas tres palabras que salieron de sus labios, antes que el vampiro acercara los propios a su cuello y le mordiera. Ahora le estaba dando fin a su existencia mortal y le daba inicio a una inmortal... Esperaba que en esa nueva vida, encontrara lo que había perdido en la anterior.

_Shun... vive por ti mismo y también por lo que yo no poder vivir. No dejes que se apague tu luz._

El joven cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, recordando a su hermano mayor. Cuya enfermedad le había apartado de sus brazos y le había dejado en absoluta tristeza. Ahora, era momento de comenzar de nuevo... Tenía toda una inmortalidad para comenzar de nuevo.

A diferencia de su vida mortal, en la inmortalidad... Fue feliz.

_Fin_


End file.
